Cutting and Killing - NaruGaa
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: Gaara is a bully and a gang member. his boyfriend is Naruto. Gaara loves to cut people but no one knows why. only Gaara knows the real reason behind the cutting. Tragedy, Angst and a little bit of Romance, what will Gaara do to escape his love for cutting and killing? will he ever escape?


**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and in this story, Gaara and the gang are extreme bullies meaning they show no mercy. Also, one of them has a police record but I'm not gonna tell you who that is just yet :P**

**Warnings: EXTREME OOCness from basically all of the Naruto characters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arian, Johnny, Michael, Chris, Tyler and the bullies; Tyson and Jeffery!**

Konoha state college is the only other school in Konoha besides Konoha high, and it's the school I go to. I don't really like this school, since I have no friends at this school but no one knows the true me. I may be smart and nerdy looking but outside school, it's a totally different story.

All my friends go to Konoha High, including my boyfriend. Today, all the year 11's are going on a school trip to the other side of Konoha, along with the year 11's of Konoha High as well. I'm really excited about this trip because not only will I get to hang out with my gang, I won't be alone the whole time.

"Hey loner!" yells one of the students from my class.

"Where are your friends?! Oh wait, you don't have any! HAHAHA!" they all laugh.

At that exact moment, the year 11's from Konoha High arrive. The guys who were teasing me come close to me and go right up in my face.

"I would back off if I were you. I wouldn't want to die an early death" I smirk as I know the gang is coming up behind me.

"Who's gonna make me?" says the boy.

"I am" says a voice behind me.

They look behind me and see a blonde boy standing behind me with two others beside him. I smirk because I know the voice. It's the leader of my gang, and my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh shit! Let's go guys" the boy says as they run off.

I turn around and come face to face with my boyfriend.

"Hey baby" he says.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him fiercely. Once we break away I say "I was wondering when you were going to get here" Naruto puts his hands on my waist and I look over my shoulder at the boys who are cowering over near the teacher.

"Assholes" I growl at them.

"Hey Gaara!" says the rest of the gang.

"Hey everyone" I say to them all.

The names of the people in my gang are Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kankuro, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Akamaru. Akamaru is Kiba's dog though and is currently at home.

Our gang is called the Demons. There are only 5 girls but the girls are equally as strong as us boys. The Demons are a well-known gang but there is another gang called the Akatsuki. Naruto and I are the two top people in the gang. Naruto's mum and dad, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, used to be the two leaders of the gang but when they died in a car crash 2 years ago, they entrusted Naruto to make the 8th generation of the gang.

"C'mon guys, lets walk around" says Kiba. We all agree with a nod of our heads. We still have half an hour till the buses get here so we decide to kill the time.

Naruto swings an arm around my shoulders and I hold his hand in place. Naruto's school has no uniform code and neither does mine. Naruto is wearing a sleeveless black shirt and blood red skinny jeans with red high tops. The sleeveless shirt shows off Naruto's muscles which make him look pretty intimidating, which is one of the things I love about Naruto. I, on the other hand, am wearing a red t shirt and black skinny jeans with black high tops.

"Hey Gaara?" asks Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke?" I ask back.

"Do you have any idea where this trip is?" asks Sasuke confused.

"Yeah. I think we're going to a theme park" I reply.

Naruto slides his arm off of my shoulders and I walk ahead of the group, looking around. We find a place to sit while waiting for the bell. Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke sit on the long wooden chair and I sit in between Naruto's legs. Naruto rests his hands on my hips and I turn to talk to Kiba.

Kiba was in the middle of talking about this gang he heard of a while back as Naruto suddenly attacked my neck. He was biting and sucking at sensitive places on my neck. "Narutooo, stop" I moaned shakily. Naruto didn't stop biting or sucking at my neck and started to rub my hips.

Just then, the bell rung and we all hopped up. The gang and I all walked to the bus stop at the front of my school with Naruto's arm over my shoulders and my arm wrapped around his waist. Naruto was talking to Sasuke about the last time we got into a fight with the Akatsuki.

They were laughing about how funny it was to see the newbie of the gang, Tobi Uchiha, run around, not knowing what the hell to do. "Do you remember the way he freaked out when I threw a knife at him and he screamed like a girl? That was fuckin' funny" I laughed. Naruto and Sasuke both laughed with me.

When we got to the bus stop, we heard one of the teachers say that we could sit on which ever bus we want and with whomever we want. The gang and I all decide to go on the same bus and sit at the back. Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and I all sat at the very back. On the left 3 seats in front of us sat Kankuro, Choji and lee, on the 3 right side seats in front of us sat Neji, Hinata and Sakura and on the seats in front of Kankuro, Choji and Lee sat Ino, Tenten and Temari. I took the window side on the right side, Naruto sat next to me, Kiba sat next to Naruto, Sasuke sat next to Kiba, Sai sat next to Sasuke and Shikamaru sat on the left side window side.

Most of the students stayed well away from the back but some only sat a couple of seats away where three of the girls from our gang sat.

I turned on my phone and went onto Facebook. I looked on my Facebook wall and saw someone had written something on it. It read: _hey, did you hear that Gaara is a faggot? _It only showed 5 of the comments but this is what they said:

_Ewww! Does that mean he's gay? What a loser!_

_Oh my god! What a freak!_

_And it was bad enough that he was a nerd but a gay boy? _

_Why is he still alive? Faggots like him don't deserve to even be in school!_

_What a dumbass!_

"Fuck me!" I yelled loud enough for Kiba and Naruto to hear me.

"What is it babe?" Naruto asked.

"Look at this" I put the phone in Naruto's hands and he reads what it says on my wall.

"Those assholes! Picking on _my _boyfriend! How dare they?" Naruto said angrily.

The bus suddenly stopped and we got off the bus.

"Who wrote the thing on your wall?" asked Kiba.

"Jeffery Hallows" I say bluntly.

"Where is he?" asked Naruto, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Right over there" I pointed to a boy with brown hair.

Kiba, Naruto and I walk over to him.

"Oi, Jeffery" I say as I walk up behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is? It's the fag from fagville" Jeffery laughed.

"What did you just call my boyfriend, asshole?" asked Naruto in a booming voice that didn't even scare Jeffery one bit.

"Ha! And what are you gonna do about it?" scoffed Jeffery.

"I'm gonna beat you to a pulp if you don't stop picking on Gaara" growled Kiba.

"Yeah, so you better start runnin' if you know what's good for ya" I taunted.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" he scoffed again.

"This" I walk up behind him and put one arm around the front of his neck and my other hand pulls out a pocket knife that I keep on me all the time.

I point the sharp bit to his throat and taunt him more.

"Remember this Hallows, I'm in a gang and I have killed someone before; no, make that I've killed about 10 people from other gangs with this pocket knife. I will not hesitate to kill you but I won't. Instead I'm gonna do this" I push him to the ground and start kicking him in the stomach.

The rest of the gang surround us and I can see Naruto smiling. I get on top of him and start punching him in the face.

"You go Gaara! C'mon! Teach him the lesson he deserves!" yells Kiba in encouragement.

I put the knife to Jeffery's cheek and slice it. I stand back up and start kicking him again. This time, he tries to crawl away but Ino grabs him and pins him to the ground.

"C'mon Gaara! Punch him in the stomach! Make him bleed!" yells Ino out of encouragement.

I punch him in the stomach which makes him cough up blood. Ino lets go of her grip on him and he rolls onto his side. Ino gives me a high five and I smile. I then look down at Jeffery and spit on him.

"Let that cut on your cheek be a reminder of who's boss, asshole. You ever post something like that again and I will do much worse" I growl angrily.

I walk over to Naruto who is smirking at the bloodied up Jeffery.

"Looks like he won't be going anywhere" laughed Sakura.

"I actually don't think he will be walking for a week" I say to Sakura.

Naruto puts his arms around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Now THAT is what I call a beating" said Sasuke, Looking down at the boy on the ground who is still coughing up blood.

The gang and I walked away from Jeffery who was holding his stomach and crying out in pain. "

Babe that was the best beating I've ever seen you give" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naru-Chan" I said.

"Actually, for me, it was second best. The best beating Gaara gave someone was when we last fought the Akatsuki. Remember how badly beaten Deidara was? He had to go to the fucking hospital. It was awesome to watch though. I could never have done that much damage even if I wanted to" said Sakura.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that my Gaara is stronger than all of us" said Naruto.

"Thanks babe" I thanked Naruto by kissing him on the lips shortly but passionately.

"Well, look who's up and about?" Kiba said smirking.

We all looked to where Kiba was looking and saw that Jeffery was limping towards us. I chuckled and walked over to Jeffery with Kiba and Ino behind me and the other's following closely.

"You want another beating Jeffery?" I taunted. Ino got behind Jeffery and held his arms together behind his back. Jeffery struggled to get out of Ino's grip but failed miserably.

"What?" he choked out.

"I said, do you want another beating?" I taunted again.

"Yeah! Beat him up! Show him whose boss Gaara!" shouted Kankuro and Temari, my brother and sister. "You know what? I think I might just do something worse" I smirked at Jeffery who was terrified.

I laughed at this.

"Gaara, hold on. I know exactly what you should do. You have done this before to at least 5 people and they ended up dead but just don't kill this one okay?" said Ino.

I knew what she was talking about.

She meant I should cut him severely.

I have considered it before and I looked at Naruto for an approval.

"Go ahead Gaara. As long as you make him bleed" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah Gaara. I think it would teach the boy a lesson. No one harasses my brother and gets away with it" said Kankuro.

"Well, why don't we find somewhere more…private? The rest of you can come and watch and I need Ino's strength to hold him down while I cut him senseless" I laughed at the last bit.

"There's an alley over there" Sai points over to the alley on the right.

"C'mon, let's go" I say.

We all walk to the alley way and Ino pushes Jeffery to the ground.

"Put something in his mouth so no one hears his screams" I say.

Ino gladly rips the end of her t shirt and muffles his cries for help.

"Time for the real fun" I smirk.

I rip his shirt off and cut his stomach slowly just to hear him scream. I dig the blade into his skin mercilessly, enjoying the screams he makes.

"That's right, scream! Scream all you want! No one's going to hear you so why don't ya just scream louder!" I yell and his screaming escalates.

I then stop cutting him and he gasps for breath.

"Don't breath a word of this to anyone…got it?" I ask threateningly.

He just nods and I scoff, flipping the blade so it's not noticeable and put it back in my pocket.

The gang and I walked out of the alley and suddenly, none of us wanted to go into the theme park. So we walked around the street to find something else to do.

Time skip! 3 weeks later

It's finally the nearing the end of winter holidays. I love winter holidays when it's nearing the end the most because around this time, the Akatsuki show up for some kind of battle. But this time, I didn't care about that. I was on Facebook and Jeffery had told everyone on Facebook that I cut him up really bad.

"That fucking bastard is going to PAY!" I yelled.

Temari came running up the stairs when she heard me yell. She opened the door and found me pissed beyond belief.

"Gaara, what happened?" she asked. Kankuro was right behind her.

"Fucking Jeffery happened! He told everyone on Facebook that I cut him up really badly" I growled.

"That fucking son of a bitch! Does he not understand the meaning of not to breath a word of it to anyone?" asked Temari.

"I'm gonna Skype the gang and tell them we're going to hunt down Jeffery and make him PAY" I growled as I logged onto my Skype account.

I Skyped the whole gang.

"Hey guys" I growled unhappily.

"What's the matter Gaara? You sound pretty pissed" said Kiba.

"Jeffery just told everyone on Facebook that I cut him severely" I growled again.

"WHAT? That fucking bastard!" shouted Tenten.

"I agree. Did you not tell him not to breath a word to anyone?" said Lee who seemed just as pissed off as I was.

"Yes I did but clearly he did not understand. I want you all to bring your weapons. We're going to hunt that bastard down and show him that when he disobeys one of the strongest members of the well-known gang the Demons, they will pay for the consequences" I growled.

"We'll be at your place in 5 minutes" said Naruto and they all logged off.

I grabbed my pocket knife and put it in my pocket. Temari and Kankuro also grabbed their pocket knives and about 5 minutes later, the gang arrived.

"Let's go hunt that asshole down now" I growled and they all nodded. Since I knew where Jeffery and his buddies hang out, I led the group.

When we arrived at the edge of a forest, I see Jeffery and 6 of his buddies from school talking.

"Hey asshole! Long time, no see" I smirk. He turns in my direction and glares at me.

"What do you want loser?" the three girls that were with him sneered at me and I didn't miss the looks. "Looks like you weren't quite satisfied with that beating I gave you three weeks ago" my smirk grew into a devilish kind of smirk.

Kiba, Ino and Lee all smirked with me. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Sasuke held Jeffery's friends while Ino and Kiba held Jeffery's arms and Lee held Jeffery's head in place. Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari were behind me as I got my pocket knife out and pulled the blade out. I put the pointy end to his chest and taunted him.

"Now, what do you guys think I should do?" I ask the gang.

"I say you give him a scar he'll never forget so he remembers not to disobey one of our strongest members" said Sasuke, grinning like a wild animal.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea Sasuke. Now, where to put the scar" I ask.

"Put the scar on the front so that every time he looks in the mirror, he'll remember not to disobey you" said Sakura.

"I agree with Sakura" says Lee.

"Put one on both his arms too" says Kiba.

"And one on the left side of his cheek" said Ino.

"And, to top it off, give him the humiliation by raping him in front of his friends. Let them hear his screams of pain that comes with disobeying the Demons. That'll teach him" said Naruto.

"Great ideas everyone. Time to put them into action" I say as I get my knife ready.

First, I slowly leave a cut on his left cheek. Then, I slowly cut down his Left arm and he screams at the pain. I chuckle darkly and my smirk widens. When I finished with his left arm, I slowly cut down his right arm, making him scream in pain again.

"Now, Jeffery, this will hurt a lot but it won't kill you unfortunately" I taunt him.

I slowly cut down his front, from his chest down to the bottom of his stomach. He screams in pain as I do and of course, his shirt was off. "Now, Gaara, time to get to the cutting" smiled Ino.

"Alright. Ino, hold him down, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Sasuke, you guys make sure his friends are watching every bit of this, Neji, Kiba and Lee, grab the girls and make sure they are watching too. Choji, get the video camera. I want to video all of this and post it on Facebook" I smirked.

Choji pulls out his video camera and presses the record button. I then cut another a huge gash in his chest, overlapping the first cut but I do it slowly so it hurts him more. I then start to feel blood start to trickle out of his wound I made and I smirk widely. I see the faces of some of his friends and their eyes were wide with shock. I unleashed another menacing laugh.

"How do you like that Jeffery? You hate me? Go ahead hate me! Hate me all you want!" I laugh the most evil laugh I had.

Naruto and Sasuke joined in but their laughs were not as evil as mine.

Choji was filming the whole thing and was smiling the whole way through. Once I finished, I said to the video camera "this is what you get for disobeying the Demons. You can call me bad names, hate me, despise me even but when you do, know this; you WILL pay for the consequences, just like Jeffery did, because, this is the last you'll see of him" I smirked.

Naruto gasped.

"What did you do Gaara?" Naruto asked smiling.

"When I was cutting down his left arm, I purposely cut the vain on his wrist so basically, he's DEAD!" I laughed wickedly.

"Oh my god! Gaara you genius!" said Sakura.

"I know I am and to all those people who have hurt my feelings in the past, I'm not the innocent boy you once knew. I am a part of a gang now, who treat me like a family member, and now, I am going to make sure the Demons are the ones ruling this town so beware Akatsuki, we are coming for you" I motioned for Choji to cut the video.

The video camera was on Choji's phone so he immediately posted it on Facebook.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Sasuke let go of Jeffery's friends and they ran over to their dead friend. Neji, Kiba and Lee let go of the girls and they ran over to their friend's dead body as well.

"Well, that was fun…while it lasted" I smirked.

"How can you say that!? You loser!" cried one of Jeffery's friends.

"He did nothing wrong! He was a good boy! He was my good boy" cried the girl who was closest to the dead body. I guessed that would've been Jeffery's girlfriend. "A good boy? ARE YOU THAT STUPID!? DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HE WROTE ABOUT ME?! I WAS SO FUCKING MISERABLE THAT I EVEN CONSIDERED KILLING MYSELF! Well, at least he's dead now so he can't say anything bad about me anymore. That bastard was the worst. Now, if any of you challenge us, you know the same WILL happen to you or something even worse. I could let Naruto unleash his inner self" I smirked.

Naruto knew what I was talking about. The Kyuubi, the demon 9 tailed fox, was sealed within him when he was just a few minutes old. The gang and I then turned around and walked away.

"Wow. That was awesome" said Sai happily.

"I know right? And did you see the look on their faces? They were so shocked that I almost had to bite back a laugh" I giggled.

I noticed Naruto staring at me eyeing me up and down.

"What ARE you doing Naruto?" I asked, still giggling a bit.

"Am I not allowed to look at my sexy beast of a boyfriend?" Naruto asked smirking deviously.

"Yes you are. I was just wondering why, that's all" I shrugged and kept walking.

When we were walking and I was talking to Kiba about the events that happened not even half an hour ago, Naruto suddenly grabbed my ass.

"Hey!" I giggled and looked back at Naruto who threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, you were just too hard to resist" said Naruto.

"Right" I rolled my eyes and Kiba laughed a bit.

"Hey, my auntie, uncle and cousin are coming down to meet me, my mum and my dad. You guys wanna come?" asked Sakura.

"Sure but make sure you tell them that you're in a gang" I said.

"Don't worry. My mum already told them but my cousin, Arian, doesn't believe that I am. She's our age too" Sakura huffed.

"Oh, we'll prove it to her because I'm betting you the Akatsuki will show up today because the boy I just killed was Orochimaru's little brother" I said.

"Yeah, we know that but are you sure it will make them come out?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru cared deeply for his little brother, so of course he would make the Akatsuki come out to seek revenge, unless he already knows what we're up to" I said.

When we reached Sakura's house we noticed that there was a red car parked outside the house.

"Oh, they're here already? Alright you guys. Brace yourselves" said Sakura.

"Sakura, we are a gang. You know that right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes boss, I know" Sakura sighed heavily.

Sakura opened the door and walked in. the others and I followed her into the house.

"Hello Sakura. Oh. You brought the gang with you. I saw the video on Facebook. Frankly, I was shocked" said Sakura's mother.

"Mom, that boy was giving Gaara shit. He was a fucking asshole. Even ask Gaara" Said Sakura.

"She's telling the truth you know? If I hadn't killed him, he would've kept giving me shit until the day I killed myself and that day would've been pretty damn soon if I kept him alive" I said.

"Hey Sakura. So is this the supposed 'gang' you were talking abou-"she was interrupted by a gunshot that sounded outside.

"And I wonder who that might be?" Naruto smirked. "It's the fuckin' Akatsuki, that's who" said Sakura.

"See? I told you they would show up.

Now, let's go beat the fuckin' shit out of them" I smirked as I cracked my knuckles.

"You just read my mind Gaara" Sakura smirked evilly.

"Oh, and Arian, you might want to watch since you don't believe I'm in a gang. You can come outside and watch because they won't fight anyone else but us" said Sakura.

The gang and I walked outside with our pocket knives in hand. Sakura's mum, auntie, uncle and cousin walked outside but stayed close to the door. Once Orochimaru saw me he instantly glared at me.

"You…YOU FUCKING SABAKU! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Orochimaru yelled directly at me.

"Why don't you shoot? C'mon! Avenge your stupid ass brother! He's done nothing wrong, I presume?" I smirk.

"Stop Orochimaru. He's not worth killing" said Itachi.

"You're right. Why don't we fight fair hmm? Just weapons and our bodies" said Orochimaru.

"Fine with me" I said before Sakura ran at Orochimaru with her big steel sword.

She swung it at Orochimaru but Orochimaru dodged it and she hit the ground hard but not hard enough to break her. I watched as Arian stood there with a look of complete shock as she watched her cousin fight a gang member.

"Sakura, look out behind you!" I yelled as I noticed Deidara run up behind her with his sword in hand.

She quickly turned around and clashed her sword with Deidara's. It soon turned into an all-out battle between Sakura and Deidara. Their swords clash together as they tried to get at least one hit on each other. After a while, Orochimaru and Pein decided to charge at the group. Naruto and I run towards them as well with our weapons in hand. Naruto fights Pein and I fight Orochimaru, since it's me Orochimaru wants to hurt.

"You're going to die today Sabaku" Orochimaru glared menacingly.

"Why don't you try to then?" I taunt.

Orochimaru swings his metal claws at me and I easily dodge them and catch his arm. I push his arm back which results in him stumbling back. I swing my pocket knife but he clicks it with his metal claws. The clicking of Orochimaru's metal claws and my pocket knife goes on for about 15 minutes before the rest of the Akatsuki members charge at the rest of the gang. I can see out the corner of my eye that Sasuke charges straight at Itachi and Sasuke also activates his Sharingan. Itachi does also and they fight with only their hands, arms, feet, legs and special abilities using their Sharingan.

After 3 hours of full on fighting, The Akatsuki finally gave up. Tobi had broken a few bones, courtesy of Hinata and Ino; Deidara had blood coming out of almost everywhere, Sasori, Deidara's boyfriend, Had cuts everywhere on him, especially on his arms and one vertically across his eye which made him cover the scar that was bleeding badly with his hand and scream in pain, Itachi blacked out since Sasuke used his Genjutsu on him and Orochimaru had about 4 of his fingers missing because I cut them off.

"Alright, you win Sabaku…for now. Next time, you'll be the ones who are severely hurt or possibly even killed" Orochimaru growled.

The Akatsuki then helped their injured up and walked back to their base.

"That was fun" said Kiba.

Somewhere during the fight, Akamaru came bounding in to help us. Akamaru is abnormally big to be a normal dog and he has pretty sharp canine teeth. He can tear you limb from limb if he wanted to.

"So, Arian, do you believe that I'm in a gang now?" asked Sakura.

Arian nodded slowly.

"Well done Sakura. You did well" said Naruto as he swung and arm over my shoulders.

"Thanks boss" Sakura puffed.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well, Arian said she has some friends around here and she would like to meet them and hang out with them and she would love if we could come along. You guys wanna come?" asked Sakura.

"Sure. We'd like to meet new people" I said. "Well then, let's go. Come on Arian" called Sakura.

Arian walked up to Sakura and we all started walking in the direction of where Arian's friends hang out. When we got to the location, Arian's friends were talking. They all turned their heads in our direction and walked up to Arian. "Hey Ari" said one of the girls.

"Hey, did you watch that video on Facebook?" said another girl.

"Yeah. My auntie showed it to me. My cousin is in the gang that killed him" said Arian.

"We are right here you know?" I said.

The girls turn their attention to me.

"*Gasp* isn't that the guy who killed that Jeffery kid?" asked one of the girls.

"Yes. And this is my cousin Sakura Haruno. She's one of the gang members" replied Arian. "Nice to meet ya!" smiled Sakura. "Sakura, you have the most stupid smile ever" grumbled Sasuke.

"Well, it's not like you ever smile!" yelled Sakura angrily.

"Oh shut up Sakura!" yelled Sasuke just as angrily back at her.

Sakura and Sasuke both got their pocket knives out and pointed them at each other.

"Hey, no fighting!" yelled Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Sakura hung their heads.

"Yes boss" they said in unison.

Just then, my phone rang. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and answered it. It was my mum.

After the phone call, I turned to my brother and sister.

"We have to be at a family get together in a couple of hours and mum said we can invite anyone we want" I said.

"Cool. We can bring the whole gang!" yelled Temari in excitement.

"We'll go" said Kiba. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like we have anything else to do" said Shino.

"Alright, let's go" I say as we walk to my house.

Time skip! 2 hours later.

The whole family is here and my auntie, uncle and cousins, Michael and Johnny, are the last ones to arrive. I hate Michael and Johnny but they don't know I'm in a gang…yet. I instructed that the gang waits until I give the signal. Only my mum and dad know that I'm in a vicious rebel gang. Michael and Johnny walk up to me and immediately start taunting me.

"Hey loser. Didn't your mum tell ya that you could bring anyone you wanted? Or, have you run out of imaginary friends?" laughed Michael.

I smirk at them and Johnny notices.

"What are you smirking for? And where are your brother and sister?" asked Johnny.

"That's for me to know and you to find out right about…now" I say as 14 teenagers enter the yard.

Michael and Johnny are in shock.

"Isn't that the well-known gang the Demons?" asked Johnny shocked.

I smirk as I walk over to the back door where Naruto is standing.

"Hey baby" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and Naruto rests his hands on my hips.

"Argh! Could you two stop being so lovey dovey all the time?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone of voice.

I start to giggle at Sasuke's expression. I look over at Michael and Johnny who have some of their friends over. They walk to the front yard and I let go of my grip on Naruto and follow them with a devilish grin on my face. I motion for the others to follow me. I ask them to hide on the side of the house while I confront them alone.

"Well looky here. It's Gaara the loser. You want a beating don't you?" asks Chris, one of Michaels friends.

"I think it's you who wants a beating" I answer quietly.

"I didn't quite hear you. Speak louder" he said.

"I said I think it's you who wants the beating asshole" I smirk devilishly.

I look behind me and shout "What do you guys think?" I ask.

Suddenly, the whole gang comes out from their hiding place and I can see Sasuke smirking. They all walk up behind me.

"I think you should beat this guy to a pulp" says Kiba.

"W-what the hell Gaara?" asks Chris.

"Chris, if you think I'm the innocent boy who let you beat me up in the past then you are sorely mistaken. If you watched the video on Facebook, then you need to know that I was the one who cut and killed Jeffery but that wasn't the first time" I growled.

"I think he looks like he's about to shit himself. Why don't we have a little fun with him?" taunted Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for some fun" said Sai with an evil smirk.

"No. No fun today. Remember, these are friends of my family members and we would be in so much shit if anyone found out so we are going to have to wait until these guys are out and about on the street" I said.

Sasuke and Sai both growled.

"But I wanna cut'em up" whined Sai.

"Yeah, me too" growled Sasuke.

"No means no guys. C'mon, let's leave these ass fuckers to talk" I laugh at the last bit and the gang and I walk away.

"Faggot!" Michael yelled.

I then stopped dead in my tracks and turned around with a pissed off look.

"Michael, did you just call me a faggot?" I growled angrily.

"Well, you ARE going out with a boy so that makes you a faggot, a big, fucking faggot" Michael laughed along with his friends.

I walked over to Michael and his friends with Sasuke and Sai behind me and the rest of the gang behind them. I chuckled darkly which didn't scare Michael one bit.

"Michael, you have NO idea what you're getting yourself into so if I were you, I would back off a bit. Either that, or, I teach you the hard way" I smirk evilly.

"Oh, and what's the hard way hmm? You gonna bitch slap me or something? Oh no, I'm so scared. Somebody please help me" says Michael sarcastically.

"No Michael, I'm not gonna bitch slap you, but you should be very scared because you're gonna be in a whole new world of pain" I growl.

Ino grabs Michael from behind and puts his arms behind his back.

"Let's go somewhere far away from here" says Ino.

"Good idea. I know where we'll attract a crowd" I say, smirking wickedly.

We all walk in the direction of the town and the rest of the gang locks Johnny and his and Michael's friends in a room and hides' the key. Naruto has his arm slung around my shoulders and my head rests on his shoulder. When we get to the desired destination, Sakura spots Arian with her friends not too far away. Arian looks our way and spots Sakura. She and her friends run over to see what's happening.

"Sakura, what's going on?" she asked, looking at the boy and hears me chuckle darkly.

"You wanna see what happens when someone gets Gaara mad?" asks Sakura.

"Okay" Arian shrugs.

This time, Sasuke is holding a struggling Michael by the arms. I walk up to Michael and punch him hard in the stomach. He coughs up blood and I punch him in the stomach again, making him vomit up food and blood at the same time.

"Ha! What a weakling!" said Choji.

"C'mon Gaara, I know you can punch harder than that! MAKE HIM BLEED!" yelled Sasuke.

"Make him wish he never said those mean things to you!" yelled Sakura.

"Make him wish he was never born!" yelled Neji.

"MAKE HIM BLEED! MAKE HIM BLEED! MAKE HIM BLEED!" the gang chanted.

I punched him in the face and almost broke his nose but I punched hard enough to make him bleed. The gang cheered but I noticed that Naruto was just smiling. I gave Michael 2 black eyes and I even knocked out a tooth. I noticed that some of the people from my school were starting to watch. Sasuke kept holding Michael until I told him to let Michael go. Michael instantly fell to the ground and I was kicking him. Sasuke joined in on the kicking and I suddenly heard a CRACK of a bone.

"Dude, did you just hear a bone crack?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, yes I did. Let's find out which one." I picked up his left arm and moved it the teensiest bit and he screamed in pain, literally.

"I think I may have broken his arm" I said, smirking.

"Well, I think this kid's had enough of a beating for now. Let's go back to Gaara's" said Sasuke.

"No. no, we can't go back there. My mum and dad would most likely give me the worst punishment" I said.

"Okay. Everyone, let's go to my mansion" said Naruto.

Naruto lives in a mansion with one of his dads' closest friends and student Kakashi Hatake and his boyfriend Iruka Umino. Naruto puts his arms around my shoulders and nuzzles my blood red hair.

"Your hair is so soft Gaara" Naruto sighs.

"Thanks Naru-Chan" I kiss Naruto on the lips passionately.

"Jesus Christ! There you go again! Snogging each other's face off!" yells Sasuke.

"Aww, is somebody jealous?" I tease. "I am NOT jealous. I already have Kiba" he rolls his eyes and looks at Kiba.

"Nawwww, thanks Sasuke" says Kiba, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

There are only 7 people in this group that are gay. There's me, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Sai. Sai doesn't have a boyfriend and he doesn't have any parents either because when Sai joined the gang, his parents disowned him.

"*Sigh* I wish _I _could be like that with someone" says Sai sadly.

I kind of feel bad for him because he was always the one that was left out or not get what he wanted. He did have a crush on Naruto for a while but that was before I joined the gang. It was roughly about a year before I joined the gang that Sai had a crush on Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Sai were all childhood friends and all knew each other longer than any of us. Although I understand Naruto on an emotional level, since I hold the demon Raccoon Shukaku, but Sakura, Sai and Sasuke all know him personally. Sai is the most depressed person in our group and since he has no home, he has to go to the orphanage every time we go home. He wasn't hanging out with us on the first week of the winter holidays because he had to spend it with the younger kids at the orphanage.

It was getting dark and we all had to go home and surprisingly, when Temari, Kankuro and I got back home, no one knew about the incident with Michael and I assumed he was too scared to tell anyone because of the fear that I might beat the shit out of him again or cut him severely and kill him.

"Sweety, we need to talk" my mum told me.

"Okay" I say.

"Well, you know school starts tomorrow? Well, me and your dad are transferring you to Konoha high, since your brother and sister go there too and your friends" said my mum.

I was shocked and happy because now, I didn't have to go to school and wait for people to pick on me. "Thanks mum!" I exclaim before hugging her.

I ate my dinner fairly quickly that night and went upstairs to change. I knew tomorrow was going to be great and for once, and I won't have anyone bullying me.

The next day, I wake up fairly early and get my clothes ready for school. Once I get changed, I hurry downstairs to find that my brother and sister are not there.

'They must already be walking the long way to school' I think to myself.

I quickly eat my breakfast, pick up my bag and run to Konoha high. When I got to the school gates, I realised that the gang wasn't here yet so I walk into the school gates to find somewhere to wait. I ignore the snickers and think 'oh great. Now, cue the name calling' I think to myself and sure enough, some boys approach me.

"Hey. You must be new here. Want us to show you around?" the boy asked.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for some friends to get here" I say as kindly as I can.

The boy then looks behind me and gasps. I hear one of the boys say "They're here" he said it in a scared tone of voice. I look behind me and smile. I turn back to the boys.

"Well it looks like my friends are here so if you'll excuse me" I turn around and walk straight towards the school gates.

I then break into a run and jumped up onto Naruto, making him lose his balance for a split second.

"And a hello to you too Gaara" laughed Naruto as I nuzzle against his neck.

"Hmmm" I hummed against his neck.

I pull my face away from his neck and lock my lips with his. We get a few stares but I know that Sasuke is probably giving them a death glare. When I pull away, I hop back down onto the ground and nuzzle into his chest.

"Gaara, you can stop cuddling up to me like a cat now" laughed Naruto.

"Hey, I have an idea" said Choji.

"What is it?" I asked. "Well…hold on, what class are you in?" asked Choji.

"I'm in class 11A Choji. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well, none of us are in that class so if anyone picks on you, remember their face and what they look like so you can beat them up after school or in school. Either one" shrugged Choji.

"You can beat people up inside school?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah but only beat them up on the oval. None of the teachers patrol the oval because they think that us teens don't go there to do stuff like that" said Shikamaru.

"Cool" I said.

Right after I said that, the bell rung.

"Damn! I have to go to class. Well, see you guys at first break" I said but before I could walk away, I felt a strong arm stop me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Naruto.

I giggled before giving Naruto a goodbye kiss.

"See you at first break guys!" I waved to the gang before heading off to class.

I was in Kakashi Hatake's class funnily enough. Kakashi is a teacher here and so is Iruka. I've heard that Kakashi always arrives 10 minutes late. Once I get to the class, I get a few stares from the girls but not mean ones. I look to the back and there are 3 boys that are sneering at me.

'Found them' I think. If you don't know what I mean by found them, I mean I found the people that are most likely to tease me. I sit at the table in front of them and wait for something to happen. Sure enough, they got up from their seats and stood in front of me. My head was down so I smirked without them knowing before I lifted my head up and put on my innocent act.

"Do you want something?" I asked coldly. "Aww, look boys, it's another weakling who thinks he's tough. Ha! This school doesn't need weaklings like you faggot" said the boy closest to me.

It took all of my will power not to beat the shit out of this guy.

"Yeah, faggot" said another boy.

"Hold on. Doesn't this guy look familiar?" said the boy farthest from me.

"Why would he? I'm sure we would've remembered a faggot like this one. Oh and by the way, my name is Jacob. Don't forget it" said the boy closest to me.

Just then, a person came through the door and I recognised who it was. It was Konohamaru. He really looks up to Naruto and is thinking of joining the gang. He recognises me too and he walks up to me. The three guys are already sitting in their seats because the teacher will be here in less than 5 minutes.

"Hey Gaara. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good and about to be even better" I say.

He sits down next to me and looks very confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Jacob told me his name and at first break, I'm gonna go down to the oval and beat the crap out of him" I smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he was picking on me and the gang are gonna help me out too. Of course, I'll have to have someone hold him while I make him bleed. And maybe, just maybe, I might let Sasuke and Sai have a go at cutting him" I said.

"Oh cool. Mind if I come and watch?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm gonna try and attract a whole crowd" I say.

Just then, the teacher walks in and the whole class goes quiet. "Okay class. Today, we have a new student, Gaara Sabaku" I stand up and say hello.

I can hear the boys behind me snicker. I sit down and get out my English book from my bag. I may be in a gang but I do listen in class.

"So, you think I'll get to join the gang one day?" asks Konohamaru.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. Maybe, I could let you help me beat up Jacob with me. We can make him bleed together. I'll make sure Sasuke holds him for us. We can take turns in beating the crap out of him" I say.

"Okay. That would be fun. Can't wait" he replies.

"Me neither" I say.

70 minutes later, the bell rings for first break.

"Oi, c'mon guys. Let's go to the oval" I hear Jacob say.

"Perfect. C'mon Konohamaru. Let's go and tell the gang" I say as Konohamaru and I walk out of the class to find the gang.

When we arrive outside the classroom, we spot the gang standing at the entrance down to the oval.

"Hey gang" I say.

"Hey. Find anyone to beat up?" asks Sasuke.

"Yes. His name is Jacob. He called me a faggot twice and one of his friends only called me a faggot once so basically, I got called a faggot 3 times today" I say.

"Oh, I know that kid. He's real trouble. No one's ever beaten him up or taught him a lesson. Hey Konohamaru" said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto" Konohamaru smiles hugely.

"Oh, I was wondering if it would be okay if Konohamaru helps me beat him up and I'm also considering cutting him up severely" I tell them.

"It's fine if Konohamaru helps ya beat him up and about the cutting, you can if you want. I know a good place where no one goes" says Sasuke.

"Awesome. Alright, let's go. You guys, follow me and Konohamaru but, don't walk closely behind me because I don't want Jacob to know that I'm in a gang just yet. Konohamaru and I will confront him alone at first but when I dog whistle, you guys come up behind us and Sasuke, I want you to hold him by his arms so he can't go anywhere. He has two friends with him so Ino and Sakura, make sure you hold them by the arms too" I instruct the gang.

"Okay" says Ino and Sakura.

Konohamaru and I walk about 9feet away so Jacob doesn't suspect anything.

"Well, well, well, look who it is? Its loser and faggot" says Jacob.

The gang isn't too far behind but they are talking to each other so Jacob doesn't get suspicious.

"Hello. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Gaara Sabaku and I am your worst nightmare" I smirk as I say this.

"Actually, I think it's the other way around faggot. I'm _your _worst nightmare. What makes you think that you're _my_ worst nightmare?" asks Jacob.

"Because of this" I dog whistle and the gang walks up behind me and Konohamaru.

Jacob and his friends back off a little and look like they're about to break into a run.

"Sasuke, grab him" I say.

Sasuke quickly grabs him and throws him to the ground. Me and Konohamaru start kicking him. I kick him in the stomach really hard which makes him cough up blood. I then tell Konohamaru to stop kicking.

"Here, I want you to use this" I hand him my pocket knife and he gasps.

"You want me to cut him?" He asks.

"Yes. Make sure that the cut isn't too deep but deep enough to leave a bad scar afterwards" I smirk.

He gets on top of Jacob and sits on his stomach. Jacob thrashes around violently.

"Sasuke, Sai, hold his arms and legs" by now, we are attracting a crowd.

"Where do you want me to cut him?" asks Konohamaru.

"Cut him on his chest" I say.

Konohamaru nods and unbuttons the 3 top buttons on Jacob's shirt.

"Now, Jacob, time for a little bit of payback" Konohamaru growls angrily.

He sliced Jacob's chest slowly which made him scream in pain. The crowd around him and Jacob were telling Jacob good riddance and bad stuff like that. I figured that the crowd around us were bullied by Jacob in the past and were glad he was the one getting hurt now. After Konohamaru cut Jacob's chest, he got off of Jacob and punched him hard in the stomach. I told Sasuke to pick him up and hold him by the arms. I stood in front of Jacob who was looking pretty pissed off.

"Faggot" he spat in my face and I wiped it off. I looked him straight in the eye and said "Did you not see the video on Facebook I posted about 1 day ago?" I smirked.

"No way! You're the guy who killed that Jeffery kid" he had a scared tone to his voice.

I chuckled darkly.

"Yes, I AM the one who killed Jeffery" I chuckle darkly before punching his lights out.

Time skip! 1 week later

Konohamaru has officially joined the gang AND is Sai's boyfriend. We're going on a year 11's school trip to Suna and frankly, I'm not happy about it. I hated Suna because I was bullied there a lot. I was teased and called names like faggot, asshole, cunt and they used to say things like 'go die in a hole' or 'fuck off monster' or 'it's the faggot of fagville' and they even went as far as to try to kill me.

"I really am NOT looking forward to this" I say.

"Don't worry. You'll be hanging out with us the whole time, remember?" asked Choji.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I breathe out a heavy sigh.

"Oi, guys, the bus is here!" shouted Kiba.

We walked to the bus and we all went to sit at the back. Our bags are already on the bus and the trip is about 2 hours. We are going to spend the whole week in Suna learning about a certain Demon that supposedly died there. Only the gang know the truth since they know that the Demon Shukaku was actually sealed inside of me. I have insomnia because of it and that's why my eyes have black around them.

I sit on the right window side and Naruto sits next to me. Our history teacher (who also happens to be our English teacher) sits at the front of the bus with our Maths and Science teacher Iruka Umino. The whole way there, Ino, Kiba and I were talking about how we played a prank on Sasuke and how it ended up with him and Kiba in bed having hot, rough sex to make it up to Sasuke.

I laughed at one bit so hard that I swear my sides were going to split. 2 hours later, we arrived in Suna and it was 10:00 which was around the time we have morning tea. I decided to walk around the town with Kiba, Ino and Sasuke. Suna was still on their third and final week of winter holidays since the holidays here start 2 weeks after Konoha's. The rest of the gang decided to stay with the teachers and wait for us to get back. Kiba and I were talking about funny stuff that happened while Ino and Sasuke were busy talking about the shops we were passing by. Just then, across the street I see some of my old classmates from Suna state school and, unfortunately, DID recognise me. I growled a low growl but Kiba knew I was pissed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's Gaara. Long time, no see fag" he teased.

"What do you want Tyson?" I growl at him.

"Don't talk to me with that tone of voice cunt" he growls back.

"Oi Tyson, let's beat him up like we used to back in the day" said one of his friends but Sasuke was quick to think and held Tyson by the arms.

"What the fuck!?" Tyson yelled.

"Oi, let Tyson go asshole!" yelled one of Tyson's friends directly at Sasuke.

"Get ready for a beating you'll never forget Tyson" I growl.

Tyson spits at me but misses me completely.

"Hey guys, the class is heading this way" says Kiba.

"Don't worry. They won't stop us" I said as I punched Tyson in the stomach hard but not hard enough to make him cough up blood. He screamed out in pain, loud enough for my class to hear. They ran over to see what was happening.

"Tyson, think of this as payback for all the times you bullied me" I growl angrily as I punch him in the stomach again, this time hard enough to make him cough up blood.

"What did he do?" asked Naruto.

"This is payback for all the times he beat me up. He used to beat me up a lot, even after school and even when I walked through the school gates. I always used to come home with blood and bruises and now, Tyson's the one who's going home bruised and bloodied" I growl angrily and turn back to Tyson.

I punched him in the stomach again and again and again and again, until he practically vomited a whole lot of blood. I then started to punch him in the face and almost broke his nose. I knocked out a couple of his teeth and cut his right cheek. Once I had beat him up enough, the class didn't bother to stay and watch so they all walked off. The gang and I headed in a different direction from the class and I walked in front of the group. We were walking through town when I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened in fear and I was shaking. Kankuro and Naruto noticed this and Kankuro immediately looked at the person who was walking in our direction. "No, no he can't still be here" I say in a shaky voice. Kankuro recognises the guy walking towards us. It was a used to be friend of mine who is 18.

"Oh fuck! Naruto, we need to get Gaara out of here before something really bad happens!" Kankuro says in a distressed tone of voice.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you later but first we need to get Gaara out of here before that guy gets too close!" Kankuro whisper yells.

Naruto nods and puts an arm around my shoulders, snapping me out of my daze. My vision was blurry and I knew why. I was crying, silently of course. I look up at Naruto who notices me crying. The gang and I walk in the opposite direction towards the hotel we're staying at. Once we got to the hotel, we sat down in the reception area, waiting for the rest of the class.

"Kankuro, what happened?" Naruto asked angrily.

"That guy walking towards us, who was he?" asked Temari. Temari had no idea who he was because the only person I ever told was my brother. "*Sigh* you remember Tyler, Gaara's best mate?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Temari.

"Well, Tyler kind of *gulp* made Gaara do things he didn't want to. Gaara do you want me to tell them?" he asked me. I nodded and he went on with the story.

"Back in 7th grade, when Tyler was in 9th grade, in our class, he and his friends were hanging out with Gaara one day. He was chatting with Tyler about something and they kinda kidnapped him. Tyler drove to his house with Gaara and raped him. He got raped by Tyler's friends also so basically he got raped 7 times" Kankuro told them.

I nodded my head. Kankuro sighed and looked at me. "You wanna show them the scars they put on you?" asked Kankuro.

I nodded again and Kankuro got the pictures out. Kankuro took pictures of them because I asked him to. Kankuro showed them the scars that they put on me.

"And you wonder why I wear a shirt during sex" I said to Naruto.

"Gaara, show them the scar on your back" said Kankuro.

I nodded and stood up. I lifted my shirt and there was this huge scar going from the top left to the bottom right on my back. Naruto stood up and traced his fingers down the scar. I looked back at him and he looked like he was about to cry.

"I was traumatized ever since then. Shukaku won't let me forget it. I keep having nightmares about it every night. I didn't want to tell anyone about it because I was afraid that you might *sniff* hate me" I let a few tears drip down my face.

"Baby, I would never hate you" said Naruto.

"Thanks" I pulled my shirt back down.

"Uh Gaara, we have a problem" Kankuro said.

I looked to where he was looking and Tyler was there. I immediately froze up. I was shaking pretty badly that I didn't notice Naruto wrap his arms around me protectively, until I snapped out of my daze that is. I looked back at Naruto and mouthed the words 'help me'. I looked back to where Tyler was and he was coming this way.

"Naruto, get back here with Gaara. Make sure that Tyler doesn't notice it's him" whispered Kankuro.

Naruto pulled me back to the couch we were sitting on and I curled into him. I was looking at Tyler from the corner of my eye and he was still walking this way.

"Oh crap. This is not gonna turn out well" said Kankuro.

"No. Do not come over here" I whispered.

Naruto heard me and let me curl up to him more. Tyler stopped right in front of us.

"Hello Kankuro. Long time, no see buddy" he smiled smugly.

He looked in my direction and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't my little fuck toy. How are you?" asked Tyler.

He and his friends laughed at my fear but Naruto was furious.

"Go away Tyler" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"What did you say Fuck toy?" Tyler asked as he grabbed me out of Naruto's protective grasp. He threw me outside onto the ground. The rest of the gang ran outside.

"Why don't we have a little fun huh? Whaddaya say fuck toy?" he asked.

"No. No not again! Please, please don't hurt me!" I yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto yelled.

Tyler looked behind him and saw that Naruto was ready for a fight. Sasuke and Kiba were also ready to fight. I was silently thanking them for turning up when they did.

"And what are you gonna do?" scoffed Tyler.

Naruto lunged at Tyler but was sent flying backwards because even Tyler was too strong for him. "Don't hurt him Tyler!" I yelled. Naruto slowly started to get up but was kicked to the ground by Tyler. Tyler and his mates started beating the crap out of him and Naruto was too puffed to stop them. I then heard a voice in my mind. It sounded like the Kyuubi's voice. Since me and Naruto both have demons inside of us, a certain link is formed. We can hear what the other demon is saying. We can also talk to the other demon and talk to the person who has the demon without having to speak directly to each other.

"**Kit, let me take over! I can protect you!" **I heard the Kyuubi shout. _'_

_Naruto let Kyu take over! You can't beat Tyler! He's abnormally strong and that's not a good thing! You could get seriously injured!" _I yelled into Naruto's mind.

"**Gaara is right! Naruto, let Kyu take over!" **yelled Shukaku.

"_Alright, alright, alright already! Kyu, do it" _said Naruto to Kyuubi.

Naruto's skin started glowing red. His eyes were turning animalistic and turned blood red. His canine teeth grew into fangs and his finger nails grew into claws. Tyler and his mates backed off scared more than ever.

"Leave Gaara alone bastards!" Naruto yelled in a demonic voice.

Naruto started to punch, kick and dodge Tyler's attacks and also Tyler's three friend's attacks. When Naruto finished beating them up, the redness that was on his skin faded away and his animalistic features were gone. Naruto ran over to me and scooped me up in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and cried openly. I was so scared that Tyler was going to rape me again. I was scared that Naruto was going to get hurt.

"Gaara, Shh, baby it's okay. I'm here" Naruto whispered soothingly.

Temari had a sad expression on her face and Kankuro looked beyond pissed. The students were already at the reception and everyone got their rooms. I was thankful that Naruto and I got to share a room even though it had two beds in the room. Naruto walked up to the room we were staying in with me still in his arms and unlocked the door. I was still sobbing quietly. I looked up at Naruto and then at the room. There was 1 queen sized bed and 1 double bed. Naruto laid me down on the queen sized bed and tucked me under the blankets.

"Baby, you stay here. I'm gonna go and tell Temari and Kankuro that you're alright" said Naruto.

When Naruto turned to walk away, I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Please, don't go. Please stay with me" I gave him a pleading look.

Naruto turned to look at me and smiled.

"Okay, I'll stay. Why don't we take a shower together?" he asked.

I nodded and he picked me up. He put my feet on the ground and we both walked to the shower.

**A/N: and CLIFFY! Now, I posted this story a while ago on FF Net but it had a lot of rape scenes so I cut them all out and changed them so it's less…yuck. And, there is a reason Gaara cuts other people. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out though. Anyway, Like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE OR HATERS OF YAOI! – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
